Mi papá ¿Un asesino?
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: A nadie le gustaría enterarse de que su papá, al que siempre ha considerado un héroe, en realidad fue un malvado asesino. Pero esto fue algo por lo que,desgraciadamente, dos de nuestros semisaiyajin tuvieron que pasar ¿Cómo reaccionaron Bra y Trunks al enterarse del oscuro secreto de su padre? One-shot


N/A: Hola a tod s sé que tengo varios fics pendientes, pero nunca había hecho un one-shot y me daba ilusión hacer uno que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo. Lean y disfruten:

* * *

Era una calurosa mañana de agosto, todo parecía normal en Capsule Corp; Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban mientras que una pequeña Bra de siete añitos observaba curiosa el trabajo de su madre en el laboratorio

—¡Terminado!—exclamó Bulma secándose el sudor de la frente—¿Vamos ya a comer?—preguntó cariñosamente a su hija

—Sí, mamá—asintió la pequeña—Quiero siete hamburguesas con pan, tomate y queso y de postre pastel de la abuelita

Bulma sonrió—Esta bien querida—dijo como si a estas alturas ya le pareciese normal que una niña de siete años que pesaba apenas treinta kilos le pidiese siete hamburguesas y un pastel entero para el postre—Voy a programar los robots y a preguntarle a tu padre y tu hermano

—Mami ¿Puedo ir yo a preguntar a papá y a Trunks?—preguntó chibi Bra poniendo ojitos de conejito a su madre

Bulma comprobó la máquina que conectaba con la cámara de gravedad, ahora mismo estaba desactivada—Qué raro—pensó, pero al fin sonrió

—La gravedad está apagada, así que puedes ir

—¡Biiien!—exclamó chibi Bra, a la que nunca sus padres habían dejado entrar a la cámara de gravedad

Mientras tanto…

Vegeta y Trunks seguían en la cámara de gravedad, pero tal y como había supuesto antes la científica no estaban entrenando, sino que estaban teniendo una conversación bastante delicada

—Padre, ya tengo dieciséis años, creo que ya es hora de que me hables sobre tú pasado

Vegeta cerró los ojos e inspiró, desde la pelea con Bu decidió olvidar toda su vida pasada, pero ahora el muchacho le preguntaba y le tocaba responder, no podía huir más, además, Trunks ya sabía que era un asesino, no había mucho más que contar ni ocultar

—¿Qué quieres saber muchacho?—preguntó finalmente

—No sé, en general, algo sobre mis abuelos, tu vida en Vegetasei y también sobre el tal Freezer—respondió el joven

—Bien, sobre tus abuelos y mi planeta no guardo muchos recuerdos, era pequeño ni siquiera tenía la edad Bra cuando fue destruido

—¿Algo recordaras, verdad?

—Poco—respondió secamente el príncipe

—¿Sus nombres por lo menos?—intento indagar el del pelo lila

—Rey Vegeta y Reina Rosicheena

—¿Y cómo eran? Físicamente, me refiero

—Mi padre era muy parecido a mi pero más alto y con barba—empezó a describir el príncipe—y mi madre era muy baja, blanca de piel, pelo negro y ojos morados. Hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que los vi. Sinceramente, no puedo contarte más

En ese momento chibi Bra entró en la capsula de gravedad, pero tanto Trunks como Vegeta estaban tan centrados en su conversación que no se percataron del ki de la pequeña. La peliazul iba a preguntarle a su padre y a su "chache" sobre la comida, cuando oyó la siguiente pregunta que su hermano formuló…

—¿Y tus padres también fueron asesinos al igual que tú?

Bra se estremeció al oír esa pregunta tan terrible de boca de su hermano, en la que acusaba a sus abuelitos y a su querido papá de asesinos, mas peor sería la reacción de la chibi cuando llegara la respuesta

—Por supuesto

Apenas se pudo percibir el grito ahogado de la pequeña Bra al oír esta respuesta puesto que se cubrió la boca con sus manitas

—Dime padre, y responde sinceramente ¿Matabas por diversión o por obligación?

Se produjo un incómodo silencio antes de que el príncipe respondiera a la pregunta

—Al principió era por obligación—chibi Bra suspiró levemente al oír esta afirmación—Pero poco a poco le fui cogiendo el gusto, es más, se terminó convirtiendo en una afición, aun más que eso, mi vida se convirtió en quitársela a otras personas

El tono de ira del príncipe y las últimas afirmaciones provocaron el llanto en Bra que disimulo como pudo para no ser escuchada. La chibi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, debía de ser una pesadilla, su papá, al que tanto admiraba y consideraba un héroe acababa de decir que era un asesino

—¿Cuántas personas mataste?—preguntó Trunks con la cabeza gacha

—No sé, perdí la cuenta supongo que serían millones de billones…

La pequeña Bra todavía no sabía contar hasta un billón, pero supuso que eso era un número muy alto, la pequeña no podía aguantar más, salió corriendo de la cámara de gravedad con sus preciosos ojos de cristal, ahora, llenos de agua…

Media hora después…

—¿Por qué tardaran tanto?—se preguntó Bulma a sí misma en voz alta

Había mandado a la pequeña Bra a por Trunks y Vegeta ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en llegar? Quizá Trunks y Vegeta no estuviesen en la cámara de gravedad y Bra está ahora mismo buscándoles. Sí, conociendo a su hija eso sería lo más probable. Pero antes de sacar conclusiones debía verificar si en verdad su compañero y su hijo se encontraban ahí.

Apretó el botón de la llamada—¿Trunks? ¿Vegeta? ¿Estáis ahí?

Se sobresaltó levemente al oír contestación—Sí madre, ¿Qué quieres? —contestó el joven

—¿No os lo ha dicho Bra?

—¿Bra?—preguntó retóricamente el muchacho—Si no ha estado aquí

—¿Ah, no?—exclamó la peliazul con total incredulidad—Si hace media hora que me dijo que iba a preguntaros a la cámara de gravedad que qué queríais comer

Vegeta se estremeció y se temió lo peor—Un momento ¿Has dicho que Bra ha debido de venir a la cámara de gravedad?

—Exacto—asintió la mujer de ojos azules

Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la peliazul al no obtener respuesta

—¿Crees que nos habrá oído?—susurró Trunks a su padre

—¿Oír el qué?—preguntó Bulma con voz de psicópata

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Vegeta

—Pero ¿Qué pasa? —seguía insistiendo la peliazul

—Voy a hablar con Bra, tu ve a comer, muchacho

Vegeta salió corriendo hacía la habitación de Bra, si en verdad la pequeña ha oído su conversación…

El príncipe llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña

—¿Qui-quién es?—preguntó la pequeña entre llantos

—Soy…papá

—¡FUERA!—gritó desgarradamente la pequeña, empezando a llorar más fuerte y aumentando su ki de manera descomunal

Pero claro está, Vegeta nunca obedecía órdenes, y menos las de una cría. Así que pasó a la habitación. La primera reacción de la pequeña fue taparse con las sábanas y la colcha de la cama

—Bra ¿Sabes que te oigo?

—¡VETE!—gritaba la pequeña—¡Eres malo!

—Bra ¿Quieres calmarte?

—¡NOO! ¡MALO!—seguía llorando chibi Bra

Vegeta retiró las sábanas que cubrían a su hija y la agarró del brazo

—¡Me haces, daño!

Vegeta aflojó su agarre y respiró hondo, a él se le daba mucho mejor hacer llorar a la gente que consolarla

* * *

En la cocina…

—Así que estabais hablando de eso…Lo siento—se disculpó la peliazul

—No lo sientas madre, la culpa es nuestra por no percatarnos de la presencia de Bra. Tú no sabías que íbamos a estar hablando de eso

—Bueno, en algún momento tendría que enterarse—suspiró Bulma—Pero me da pena que sea tan pequeña

—Yo no era mucho mayor que ella, cuando me entere—dijo Trunks con la cabeza baja

—¿Y tú cuando te enteraste?—preguntó su madre intentando hacer memoria

Trunks cerró los ojos

**Flashback**

_Durante el día se había estado celebrando una fiesta en Capsule Corp con el motivo de la derrota de Bu. Pero el día ya estaba terminando y casi todo el mundo se había ido, incluido Goku, el último en llegar. Solo quedaban Yamcha, Ten-shian, el maestro Roshi y Mr Satán terminando una partida de póker mientras tomaban un cubata y conversaban. Trunks, aburrido, decidió acercarse a ver que decían, pero pronto se arrepentirían de su decisión_

_—Oye, no sé si vosotros también os habréis dado cuenta de que Vegeta se parece mucho al hombre que vino junto con un calvo a conquistar la Tierra hace años—comenzó la conversación Satán_

_—Claro que se parece, si era él—exclamó el maestro tortuga_

_Chibi Trunks decidió no acercarse más. Esos hombres…¿Acababan de decir que su padre intento conquistar la Tierra? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Su padre era un héroe no era un asesino como el malvado Bu!_

_—¿Qué-Qué era él?—preguntó Mr Satán impresionado—¿Se-seguros?_

_—Claro que estamos seguros—afirmó Yamcha—Él nos mató, de no ser por las bolas mágicas no estaríamos aquí_

_El niño de cabellos lila escuchaba atentamente la conversación desde un rincón del gran patio sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar_

_—¿Y cómo es que ahora viven con vosotros?—preguntó el campeón del mundo aún incrédulo_

_—Bulma…—susurró Yamcha apenas audible con un gran aire de resignación_

_—Bulma le invitó a vivir en su casa los tres años mientras que llegaban los androides y después del torneo de Cell decidió quedarse—explicó Ten_

_—Y vaya si los aprovecho bien—rió el maestro tortuga—Tuvo un hijo con la novia de Yamcha—se burló de su compañero de juegos_

_Yamcha resopló y se cruzó de brazos—Bulma y yo ya habíamos cortado hace tiempo. Por cierto—volvió al póker—dobles parejas_

_—Pues vaya. Si que la tuviste que dejar deprimida para que luego se acostara con un asesino—siguió la conversación Satán_

_Asesino, acaba de volver a llamar a su papá asesino. Trunks todavía no podía creerlo, tenía que ser mentira, esos hombres le tenían envidia a su papá y por eso decían eso._

_Antes de que alguno de la mesa de póker le diese tiempo a humillar más al pobre Yamcha y a destruir la inocencia de chibi Trunks. Se oyó un grito de una voz muy conocida echando a sus invitados._

_—¿¡Es qué no hay otro sitio para jugar a las p***s cartitas!?—gritaba un Vegeta enojado con el mundo como de costumbre—¡Qué son ya las tres de la noche y Trunks tiene que dormir!_

_Yamcha gruñó, su amigo Ten-shian lo agarró del brazo para evitar peleas—Tranquilo ya nos íbamos—dijo el hombre de tres ojos_

_—Oye Vegeta ¿Seguro que lo dices por Trunks?—se burló el maestro tortuga—¿No será más bien porque tienes a Bulma esperando…?_

_Vegeta se sonrojó levemente y echó al viejo y a los otros prácticamente a patadas. Cuando al fin los echó, llamó a su hijo que estaba más cerca de lo esperado—Es tarde mocoso, vete a dormir—ordenó a su hijo mientras que se retiraba_

_—Oye, papá…—susurró Trunks levemente sin saber siquiera si era buena idea hablar_

_—Dime_

_—¿Es verdad que erar un…un…?—el chibi no se atrevía hablar_

_—¿Un qué?—Vegeta detuvo su camino_

_—Un…un…un…asesi…asesino_

_Vegeta se quedó de piedra al oír la afirmación de su hijo—¿Quién te lo dijo?—preguntó aún sin mirar atrás_

_—No…no me lo dijo nadie, escuché a los del póker hablar…_

_Vegeta permaneció inmóvil, en silencio…_

_—Dime papá…¿Es verdad?_

_Vegeta se giró y le miró seriamente, el pequeño Trunks empezaba a sentir por primera vez miedo de su papá—Sí—respondió este finalmente y después giró y volvió a retomar su camino. Chibi Trunks comenzó a llorar._

_—Llora lo que quieras muchacho—le dijo a su hijo sin mirarle—Pero tus lágrimas no van a resucitar a ninguna de las personas que mate_

_Chibi Trunks seguía llorando—Yo…yo creía que-que eras un héroe…_

_—Pues no lo soy—respondió Vegeta tajante_

_—Yo-yo pensaba que-que eras bueno, te admiraba…_

_—Pues ves que no soy digno de admiración_

_—Pa-pa-pá…_

_—Ya te he dicho que no llores muchacho. Eso no resucitara a nadie ni cambiara nada, lo hecho está hecho y yo obré mal, pero tú aún puedes ser un héroe_

_Chibi Trunks dejó de llorar por unos momentos tras oír la última afirmación—¿Papá?_

_—Di_

_—¿Ya eres bueno?_

_—Sí_

_—¿De verdad crees que seré un héroe?_

_—No lo creo, lo sé_

_Chibi Trunks sonrió levemente—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

_—Porque ya conozco a tu yo del futuro_

_—¡¿De verdad?!—exclamó el chibi_

_—Sí, de verdad. El me abrió los ojos…—Vegeta no quería mirar a su hijo, porque si lo hacía, este vería las pequeñas lágrimas que se le caían de las mejillas. Hace unos años no le abría importando contarle esto. Pero justo ahora que quería borrar su pasado, justo ahora se lo preguntaba su hijo—Lávate los dientes antes de acostarte—concluyó antes de retirarse_

**Fin del Flashback**

—Al día siguiente me contó la historia de Mirai Trunks—concluyó el joven de contarle a su madre

—Entiendo—fue lo único que pudo decir la peliazul que se quedó sin palabras

* * *

En la habitación de Bra

—Bra ¡Cálmate y escúchame!—intentaba para nuestro príncipe saiyajin la rabieta de su hija

La pequeña calló por un momento—Papi ¿Es verdad que eras malo?—preguntó haciendo pucheritos

Vegeta tomó aire. Si durante su época de mercenario le hubiesen dicho que dentro de unos años se encontraría intentando consolar a una niña, lo único que hubiese matado hubiese sido a él mismo—Sí—reconoció finalmente

Bra volvió a llorar

—¡Bra, me vas a escuchar!—gritó ahora con tono de enfado

La pequeña semisaiyajin asintió con la cabeza de puro miedo—Sí

—Verás Bra, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeñito y quede a cargo de un señor muy malo—Vegeta se sentía ridículo hablando de esa manera

—Trunks ha dicho que los abuelitos también eran malos…

Vegeta suspiró ya por milésima vez…Esto iba a ser muy difícil—Eeeh, bueno, eran malos, porque el señor malo les obligaba—Mentira, pensaba el príncipe, pero era la única manera de evitar otra rabieta

—¿Y a ti también te obligaba el señor malo?—preguntaba la pequeña Bra secándose las lágrimitas

—Eeeh, bueno al principio sí, aunque luego…—A Vegeta no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando su pequeña se le echó en brazos y le abrazó

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó incrédulo a la pequeña aún sin corresponder su abrazo

—Papi, tu antes eras malo, pero ya no lo eres…

—Sí…¿Y?

—Una vez le pregunte a mami que si todos los malos seguían siendo siempre malos como pasaba en los cuentos

—¿Y?—a Vegeta ya lo estaba perdiendo su enrevesada hija

—Me dijo que muchas veces sí, pero que en las películas de mayores que ella ve, los mayores héroes eran los malos que se convertían en héroes ¡Papi, eres un héroe!—exclamó la pequeña abrazándose más fuerte a su padre

—Bra, yo no soy un héroe…es más, más que ayudarles les he fastidiado…

—Eso no es cierto—exclamó una voz femenina desde el pasillo

—¡Mujer! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?—gritó el príncipe sonrojado por la pose en la que ahora mismo se encontraba con su hija

—Veníamos a ver cómo te iba—dijo señalando a su hijo mayor que venía detrás de ella—Vegeta, tu nos has ayudado bastante

—¿Yo?—preguntó retóricamente el príncipe—Si yo fui el que ayudo a Cell a completar su forma perfecta y a Babidi a conseguir liberar a Bu

—Cierto—respondió la peliazul—Pero tú también fuiste el que tuvo la idea de llevar las almas de Krilin y Goku a la Tierra. Sin ti, Gohan no hubiese podido derrotar a Cell en aquel choque de ondas. Y conociendo a Goku, tampoco se le hubiese ocurrido lanzarle la bola de energía a Bu. Que decir que sin ti no hubiese nacido Mirai Trunks

—Papi eres un héroe—dijo la pequeña Bra casi asfixiándole en el abrazo

—Yo también pienso que eres un héroe—admitió Trunks uniéndose al abrazo

—¡Oh, que lindos que estáis!—exclamó Bulma—¿Os hago una foto así?

—¡NO!—exclamaron Vegeta y Trunks al unísono

—¡SÍ!—exclamo la pequeña Bra

Bulma rió, si iba a por la cámara Vegeta y Trunks no tardarían en quitarse y no quería destrozar aquel momento tan lindo.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo este fic y lo hayan disfrutado ^.^ Déjenme sus reviews :)


End file.
